The invention relates to a portable electropressing apparatus and more particularly relates to a portable electropressing apparatus capable of being optionally installed so as to change the axial movement directions of the pressing ram so that the pressing ram may perform various operations with respect to a workpiece which is comparatively of smaller type and/or of smaller capacity.
So far many types of electropressing-apparatuses including portable electropressing apparatuses have been proposed. The portable electropressing apparatuses have an installing base provided therewith, which is generally of an installing surface extending vertically of the axial movement directions of the pressing ram.
In case of such a type of portable electropressing apparatus, it is very difficult and troublesome to install the same with the aid of a required attachment or attachments in accordance with required axial movement directions of the pressing ram with respect to a workpiece to be pressed, and the installability is very limited if it is possible.
The invention has been provided to eliminate the foregoing defects and disadvantages of the prior art. It is therefore a primary object of the invention to provide a portable electropressing apparatus which is provided with an installing base having an installing surface extending in parallel with the axial movement directions of the pressing ram;
It is another object of the invention to provide a portable electropressing apparatus having such an installing base as will enable the apparatus to be optionally installed with a variety of positional changes thereof with respect to a workpiece to be pressed;
It is still another object of the invention to provide a portable electropressing apparatus which is structurally compact and may be easily, fixedly and exactly installed at any positions with respect to a workpiece to be pressed.
The invention satisfies the foregoing objects through a portable electropressing apparatus comprising an apparatus body, a pressing ram provided in the apparatus body and axially driven to import a required amount of pressure to a workpiece to be pressed; driver means for driving the pressing ram in the axial directions thereof with respect to the workpiece, the driver means including an electric motor, a motor driver for driving the electric motor, a transmission mechanism provided in the apparatus body and operatively connected to the pressing ram and to the driver mechanism to change the rotational drive movements of the electric motor into straight-line drive movements of the pressing ram; and an installing base formed integral with the apparatus body for installing the portable electropressing apparatus to a platform, the installing base being provided with an installing surface which is extended in parallel with the axial movement directions of said pressing ram.
The installing base is extended axially of said pressing ram in a region substantially covering an entire length of the pressing ram and is extended laterally of the pressing ram in a region extending slightly beyond said apparatus body on both sides thereof.
The installing base has a plurality of notches formed at both sides thereof laterally of said apparatus body, by which to install the apparatus to the platform.